


Exquisite

by shrinemaiden (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mild Smut, Not Canon Compliant, That's it, it's just me being thirsty, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shrinemaiden
Summary: he placed his handson my mindbefore reachingfor my waistmy hipsor my lipshe didn't call mebeautiful firsthe called meexquisite― Rupi Kaur,Milk and Honey





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote while i was born in my christianity class @ school. we're going to hell. i can't believe i did this in front of jesus

Michael’s come to realize that there is nothing more exquisite than seeing you beneath him— eyes closed, cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open. His hand is on your neck, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. His movements are merciless and you find yourself getting closer with each sharp thrust he makes. The grip on your neck loosens, and you find yourself desperately gasping for air as he flips you on your stomach, pausing for a little moment before continuing his ministrations even rougher than before.

You cry out his name like it’s a prayer, which is ironic because he’s the farthest thing from holy. He is the human embodiment of sin and evil. He exudes power and danger, but god you’re _so fucking in love_ with him. You need him like he is your air. He is not just your lover; he is your _savior_. You’re not afraid to say that you’d die without him— he is your everything, and you will _destroy_ any other woman who dares to touch him.

When he tells you to come, you do. You’re clenching around him, knuckles turning white from how hard you’re gripping the bed sheets, and breathy moans are leaving your lips. He lays down next to you and you take your time to admire his beauty, looking at him with so much affection and fondness. And before you can stop yourself, you’re already telling him how much you love him and how you’ll always remain by his side, never betraying him for someone else.

Not even gods or goddesses can tear you apart, because they all know that the world would face chaos and destruction if they did.


End file.
